


Lulu's Descent

by lolachrome



Category: Diary of a Lost Girl, Louise Brooks - Fandom, Prix de Beaute, Silent Movies - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#InnocenceLost #ThePriceOfBeauty #LouiseBrooks </p>
<p>A transformative work. Thank you to cathexys, coffeejunkii, and Allison for and the feedback and audiencing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lulu's Descent




End file.
